


Colors

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: Achievement hunter GTA AU, FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA AU - Fandom, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fake achievement hunter crew, fake ahc
Genre: Light Torture, M/M, Mention of Death, Multi, Ryan shoots like two people, but what do you expect from FAHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you touch your soul mate for the first time the dark blacks and grays that you have seen all your life erupt into bright blues and purples and creamy reds and oranges. That is why human contact is so important in society today. Every little touch you could get, every small hug or brush of hands when you walked by could change your life. </p><p>Ryan thought it was bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I am Actually really proud of this one. Hope you enjoy, remember you can always message me at http://polaroidadventure.tumblr.com/
> 
> UPDATE: I did not realize that i misspelt Michael's name until i re read it after i posted it. I will fix it later when i am not such a lazy asshole.

When you touch your soul mate for the first time the dark blacks and grays that you have seen all your life erupt into bright blues and purples and creamy reds and oranges. That is why human contact is so important in society today. Every little touch you could get, every small hug or brush of hands when you walked by could change your life. 

Ryan thought it was bullshit.

His parents fought all the time, and he could hear his mother crying at night when his father stomped off that her colors were fading. Sometimes when his mother's friends came over they would gossip about how sometimes you only receive one color from a soulmate. And there was an incident where a 5 year old was paired with a 55 year old. 

His mother was a teacher, with a kind smile and soft voice that comforted many kids. Sometimes Ryan would listen through the walls as she prepared her lesson. And he knew the hardest one was teaching the small kids about soulmates. 

But it was required. 

One day after school his mother came home sobbing, and Ryan had walked to her side and held her as she sobbed. His mother said one of her students had touched her real father after meeting him for the first time and they turned out to be soulmates. So her father claimed her as property. 

The girl was found dead. 

That was the moment Ryan decided he wouldn’t touch anyone. He always wore long sleeved shirts and gloves - getting a jacket when he was older because people tried to tear away the sleeves - and long pants. Even in the dead heat of Texas. 

His father left them when Ryan was 16. He had been beating his mom and he stepped in yelling at his dad and throwing a punch. He yelled at how his mother couldn’t see color anymore. it slowly had sapped back to black and white. He had punched his father and demanded he leave and never come back. And his father complied.

His mother had cried for almost two days straight, Ryan staying home to get her food and wipe the sweat off her forehead. He realized money was going to go and fast. So Ryan started working.  
First it was at a shady gas station, he didn’t make much but it was enough to keep his mother well off. Next a kid in a jacket came up and offered him money by the hundreds.All he had to do was deliver drugs Ryan figured he wouldn’t live long enough to live a happy life and he wanted his mother to be happy off. So he took it up. He worked alongside another troubled teen but never bothered to learn his name. His job escalated when a man handed him a gun and told him to shoot the other teen and before the man could even explain why Ryan did. The teen was miserable and Ryan wanted him to be better off.

Well that’s what he told himself. 

The man handed him a thousand dollars and was shocked by the fast work he had done it. So he offered him a job. It was simple, go kill whom he was told to kill. And Ryan did.

His mother grew suspicious at the money he was getting but every time she asked he would shrug and pop another piece of candy in his mouth. One day the cops finally caught up to him .His mother was talking to the police and Ryan wrote a quick letter apologizing and promising to keep the money coming.

Then he was on the run at age 19. 

He wore a mask, for two reasons. The first being the most obvious reason, that people couldn't see who he was and maybe go after his mother. The second it was so no one could touch his face. He wore a big jacket - the one he bought at 16 - iit was black and had blue stripes. He also wore thick black gloves and heavy boots and thick jeans. 

By age 25 he was one of the most well known assassins out there. The vagabond. The cold killer. The black mask. He went by many names but he was well known for the thick jacket and black skull of a mask.

He sent his mother money and would check up on her - no one ever knowing - and made sure she was happier. She found a woman that made her see color again and Ryan stopped checking up on her and just continued to send money.

He killed many and saved whom he was told to and cashed in. and he really enjoyed it. He also enjoyed torture he found out. Not because it earned him money, not because he was well known for pain and anger, but because he enjoyed hearing the screams of pain and them begging to live. he loved it.

Two years of searching he finally found his father. He was living in a mansion and had high security up. But that wouldn’t keep Ryan out. He had snuck in and tied his father to a chair and tortured him. And he laughed almost the whole way through.

One day a man paid him several amounts of money to kidnap a hacker and question him. Ryan only hesitated when he read the file of whom he was kidnapping.

He was only a kid.

Gavin Free. Young kid and a big goofy smile in his mug shot and you could never miss that nose. He was the best hacker around and Ryan took in a shaky breath reading how he’d ran away from abusive parents. But none the less Ryan kidnapped him and tied him down.

The kid had a smug smirk on his face as Ryan circled him holding the knife in the gloved hands. The kid was British, and hell, Ryan hated him already. One the way to the abandoned penthouse this kid had asked him so many hypothetical questions Ryan wanted to stab him then and there. But he didn’t. 

“You don’t know who i am do you?” Ryan sighed bringing the knife up the kids cheek. “Either that or you're extremely stupid.” The kid scoffed.

“You don’t know who i work for.” He snapped back. “Either that or you’re extremely stupid.” Ryan sighed in anger and stabbed the knife into the kid's leg causing him to yelp in surprise then whimper in pain. He ran his gloved fingers through the kids crazy hair and tsked.

“They wouldn’t let you get kidnapped if they truly cared.” He said continuing to pace around him. One thing he loved more than torture was mind games. All he had to do was convince the people he worked for didn’t need him and Ryan would get the information he needed. Ryan’s head snapped to the door when he heard yelling and gun shots.

“At least they came for me.” The kid said. Ryan quickly grabbed the knife from the kids leg causing him to yell out in pain and circled behind him, pressing the knife to the kid's throat as the door swung open.

Another fucking kid. With a goddamn rocket launcher?!

“Found him.” The voice called out and the kid under the knife beamed.

“Oi! Ray!” he called out.

“Shut the hell up, now he knows my name.” the kid, ray, half yelled not lowering the rocket launcher he still held high

“Gavin?!” Another frantic voice and a kid with soot covering his face and crazy curly hair appeared next to the kid with thin wire glasses and long jacket. 

“Put the knife down, there two more of us.” The kid growled upon seeing the situation the hacker was in. 

Ryan laughed, only pressing the knife closer to the kid's throat.

“What does red look like?” He suddenly asked earning confused glares from the two boys in front of him. “All my life i have caused it to spill to the ground but i can’t see it.” He sighed pressing the blade further causing the kid to whimper and blood ooze onto the knife.

Before he could do anything else another man showed up, much older than the younger kids. He wore a suit and had a gun raised, the tattoos showing on his arms.

“boss.” The kid choked out and and the man glared daggers at Ryan.

“So that’s your boss?” Ryan said. “Geoff Ramsey, thank you that is all i really needed to know.” he pulled away and the kid panted for breath and Ryan whipped the blood off of the knife onto his thick gloves.

Ryan then stepped forward and Geoff made a warning noise aiming the gun at his forehead. “don't. fucking. move.” he made a quick motion and the curly head kid moved forward to untie Gavin and Ryan sighed dropping the knife and raising his hands.

“Are we gonna kill him?” Ray asked as the redhead checked over Gavin.

“No.” Geoff said.

“what?!” the curly headed kid screamed. “Do you see the state of Gavin?!”

“i want someone dead.” Geoff said and Ryan gave a small nod.

“i’m good making sure someone is dead.” he said simply.

“Kill this man and i won’t have you hunted down.”

Ryan agreed.

 

Geoff was impressed with how quickly and cleanly Ryan did it the kill so he offered the spot on the crew. Ryan accepted it. More money for less trouble. Plus the crew wasn’t half bad. He got a place to stay and people to feed him.

Gavin was just as annoying as he had been when he had kidnapped him. He always asked questions and never seemed to be scared of Ryan even though he had stabbed him in the leg. Michael hated him. He sulked and avoided Ryan the best he could. Ray was easy to warm up to, and Ryan discovered that Ray was like an actual puppy, loving to snuggle up on laps and be patted on the head. Jack avoided Ryan for the first little but after a bit he warmed up to Ryan, giving him food and gifts like the rest. And geoff seemed to look at him like a son, much like he did with Gavin.

Ryan could get used to staying here.

 

The first color he saw was red. 

It was almost two years after he had joined the crew and everyone warmed up to him - as best they could as he always hid away in his room or was out and about - and he had enjoyed being there. 

He had been in the kitchen sipping a small cup of coffee and Michael had walked in and yawned stretching and knocking Ryan's cup all over his big black tank top he wore under the Jacket. He gasped and swore quickly taking his jacket and tank top off. Michael had come forward and before Ryan could say anything Michael walked over and his cold soft finger tips touched the burnt spot on Ryan's skin.

And Ryan saw red. 

He saw the red in Michael's cheek from just waking up and the red in his crazy wild hair He saw the red stains on his jacket and the red mug he had been sipping from. He saw red from the burn on his side. He saw red.

Michael had apologized and asked if he was all right. He had pushed Michael away and quickly made his way to his room to think things over.

The crew didn’t see him for four weeks. He finally showed up when they were planning another heist and they all asked many questions but he only shrugged. He had finally come to the conclusion that it didn’t matter, it was an accident. Just like he had heard when he was younger. 

 

The second color he saw was green.

It was two weeks after he had come back. Gavin had fallen asleep over his laptop and Ryan watched the even breathing and the wild pieces of hair stick up in odd places. He sighed and moved the laptop and picked Gavin up. He hadn’t expected for Gavin to rest his forehead on Ryan's bare neck - he had taken the jacket off it was covered in blood - and Ryan seeing green.

he had gasped and dropped Gavin to the ground.

“What the bloody hell? Ryan?!” He asked waking up as he hit the ground.

Ryan saw green. The green of the couch and the green of the rug on the ground. He saw the green of the large shirt Gavin was wearing. Ryan saw green.

He ran after that. Packed his shit and ran.

 

It took six months for them to find him.

it was Ray who approached the apartment room and knocked softly. Ryan had threw the door open and pointed the gun right at his head and Ray just looked up at him. He then slowly reached up and grabbed his hand pulling the gun away. He then slipped the glove off and held Ryan's hand softly in his hand.

Purple. 

Ryan saw purple. 

It was the color of rays jacket and the color of the bag that laid next to the younger boys feet and it was the color of the neon sign out front of the hotel room. 

“What color?” Ray asked playing with Ryan's large hands in his small softer ones. 

“Purple.” Ryan said softly. 

“Your’s is blue.” Ray said. “Gavin and Michael were amazed at the color of the sky.” He added.

“blue?” Ryan said softly. 

“Yea.” Ray said simply. “It’s the color of your eyes.”

Ray and Ryan sat in the hotel bed just laying together. Sometimes Ray would say something that happened while he was gone but that was about it.At some point in the night Ray had fallen asleep and Ryan had just watched him. He looked peaceful, free when he was a asleep. Like nothing could touch him. And Ryan wondered if he looked like that when he slept.

The next day Ray asked if he wanted to go see the others. Geoff and Jack desperately wanted to see blue but they would wait. Ryan had finally agreed, said he would just get it over with.

But Ryan was beyond scared.

He had been held at gunpoint, he had been dangled off a roof, for fucks sake he had been hung over lava once. And this is what scared him.

When they got outside Ray stared up at the sky in awe. Ryan had watched as his eyes scanned around taking in the bright color that hung over their head. Ryan had grabbed Ray's hand and watched him smile brightly and laugh happily, like it was the best day of his life.

It took them a few hours to get to the hours.

Gavin instantly attached himself to Ryan’s leg going off about how much he missed him and how much he loved the color blue.

Michael just sulked in the corner and gave a small smile when he saw Ryan but went right back to sulking. 

“What if it doesn’t work?” Gavin finally said and the room fell into silence.

“It will.” Geoff said. he then stepped forward and held a hand out and Ryan sucked in a deep breath before slipping the glove off and slowly resting his hand on Geoff's.

Yellow.

The world erupted into light and color and Ryan gave out a half choked laugh as the light filled with excitement. Warm yellow filled into the room and yellow splattered against Geoff's arms decorating the tattoos. 

“Blue.” Geoff said pulling away. “your eyes.”

“That is what i have been informed of yes.” Ryan said softly. Before he could say anything jack rushed forward and grabbed Ryan's hands and Ryan laughed.

Orange. it mixed with the light colors of yellow and the bright red that leaked in through the windows and poured into the room. 

Ryan laughed of happiness and took in all the warm colors. They all laughed taking in the warm and cool colors that surrounded them.

 

It took another three weeks for Ryan to take his mask off. 

Gavin had been bugging him and was sitting on his lap “I've seen your eyes but that’s it!” Ryan had sighed angrily and ripped his mask off.

“There! happy?!” 

 

Gavin was because he kissed him.

When the others found out they all demanded kisses from Ryan, and Ryan had laughed almost the whole time as he gave each of them a kiss - Geoff an extra one because he was pouting Gavin got to see his face first - and Ryan was happy.

 

Ryan sat with Jack on the couch and they played some new game. Ray had fallen asleep on his lap and Gavin had been pushed onto the floor and fell asleep on his feet.

“Why can’t i see blue.” Ryan eventually spoke up. “Can you see orange?”

“Yea.” Jack said. “I can see orange.” 

“Well then why can’t i see blue?” Ryan pushed further. 

“Because you haven’t accepted yourself.” Ryan didn’t know what he had been expecting but that wasn't it. he stopped playing and looked over and Jack and heard the game over signal on the game. Jack shrugged, stood up and turned the xbox off, then left the room.

 

Ryan didn’t see blue until he almost died. 

He had been assigned to protect Gavin as he hacked into the safe. Gavin had stumbled out in front of gun fire. Honestly Ryan didn’t know how he did it, they were hiding behind a big metal box then gavin was not next to him. Ryan swore before diving forward and taking a bullet to his chest for Gavin. Gavin yelled out in shock and Geoff rushed over and shot the man and sat Ryan up.

Ryan saw blue.

The blue in geoff's eyes and the slight blue in Gavin's tears. The blue in his shirt and the blue of the bruise down his arm. 

“Blue is such a pretty color.” He murmured his head lolling to the side and resting on Geoff's chest.

 

Ryan had slept for a week straight but woke up to a massacre of kisses and hugs and gentle words such as ‘don’t do that again!’ or ‘we were so scared’ 

He had limped to the bathroom to piss and just stared at himself in the mirror. Blue. His eyes were a crystal blue. His skin was pale and his cheeks were red, probably from all the kisses. His hair was messy and crazy and a soft golden color. 

And for the first time Ryan was glad he had been touched.

 

When you touch your soul mate for the first time the dark blacks and grays that you have seen all your life erupt into bright blues and purples and creamy reds and oranges. That is why human contact is so important in society today. Every little touch you could get, every small hug or brush of hands when you walked by could change your life.

Ryan thought it was wonderful. 

 

 

BONUS: 

Ryan knocked on the door and took a deep breath in while adjusting his shirt and tie. Geoff had practically forced him into it when he informed his boyfriend's where he was going. Gavin had begged to come but Jack had dragged him away saying this was a private thing for Ryan.

The door swung open and Ryan couldn’t help but to breath out in a slightly shocked awe. 

“Your hairs red.” He said softly, it was the first thing he noticed, the bright colors. She had bright green eyes and thin pink lips that dropped open in shock.

“Ryan..?” She said softly reaching her hand up to rest her hand on her sons cheek.

“Yea mom.” He said softly. “It’s me.” 

His mother had laughed and dragged him in going off on what he had missed. He meet his mom's new wife and was very polite, shaking her hand and complimenting how she looked. She had laughed and shook her head telling him he didn’t need to be so proper around her. 

“You have how many boyfriends?” His mom asked as they all sat and Ryan sipped water.

“Five.” Ryan said easily. “They each brought me a different color.” He said.

“Well that’s wonderful! what are their names?” She asked

“Well there's Gavin, he's green. Geoff is yellow and Jack is orange. Michael is red and Ray is purple.” he said taking another sip.

“Well i’ll have to meet them.” She decided.

“Mom they're murderers.” He reminded her.

“So are you.” His step mom spoke up. “Yet you are one of the most polite gentlemen i have ever meet.” 

So Ryan promised to bring the idea up with them and kissed his mom on the cheek goodbye. He promised to visit soon and keep sending her money and she was about to object but Ryan had shushed her and left. 

~

For obvious reasons he left out the part where his mother wanted to meet them.

But for ‘obvious reasons’ as Geoff had argued, they had planted a microphone on his tie. 

“What the hell?!” Ryan had demanded when he fount out. Of course he found out at the last possible moment as they all were getting dressed to go meet his mom. Geoff had called her to inform her they were coming over and Jack even cooked some rolls. 

“We were surprised you didn’t find it honestly.” Gavin said trying to sneak some of the dessert Jack had made but refused to tell them what it is.

 

“I was nervous!” Ryan claimed, pouting.

“When are we going?” Ray spoke up not looking up from his DS

“Ray, you’re not taking that.” Geoff snapped taking the DS and Ray placed a hand over his heart.

“you're going to kill me!” He claimed.

“everyone dressed?” Jack called.

“micoooo!” Gavin yelled up the stairs. “We're going!” Michael stumbled down the stairs fixing his tie and Geog laughed then went over to help him out. 

“Please everyone be polite.” Jack sighed as they all walked out the door. 

“This is going to be a fucking disaster.”Ryan muttered as he followed jack out the house. 

 

Ryan was correct.

Well he thought so, his mother had disagreed.

When they got there his mother had opened the door and Ray slipped past her into the house. Jack had yelled angrily at him and Gavin tried to sneak some more of the surprise dessert. Michael pushed him to stop him causing him to fall flat on his face. And Geoff laughed loudly bending over trying to catch his breath.

Ryan gave his mother an apologetic smile and shrug.

 

His mother had cooked a turkey and Ryan sighed at his boyfriend's reactions.

Michael and Gavin had rushed forward trying to claim spots closest to the turkey and Ray joined in the argument just to annoy the both of them. Jack had insisted she didn’t have to do that and Geof stormed over to try and handle the three lads. He picked up Gavin who squeaked and Michael pushed him causing them to fall to the ground and wrestle. 

“Geoff!” Jack snapped. “Stop that be good!” Geoff had pouted and stood up kicking Gavins leg who flailed and tried to kick back. 

“mom, i told you this was a bad idea.” Ryan sighed rubbing his forehead and his mom just laughed.

“It’s like having kids in the house!” She claimed. “I love it.”

 

Apparently her wife had a very important business meeting and had to miss (thank god) so it was just the six crowded boys and mother who helped serve the food to the boys.

“yea i am a lawyer.” Geoff claimed shoveling food into his mouth.

“No your not.” She replied simply. “From what Ryan has told me you sound like a kingpin.”   
You could hear a pen drop. and everyone (except his mom) looked at Ryan in shock.

“You told her!?” Micheal half yelled.

“Michael.” Jack scolded hitting him on the back of the head.

“Well she knew i was a murderer!” Ryan claimed.

“So how i the food?” She asked taking the subject off murder. 

“It’s lovely.” Jack said.

“Fucking top!” Gavin said bouncing in his seat.

“Gavin.” Jack scolded.

“Ray.” Geoff said and they all glanced at him. “I felt like me and ray were left out.” 

Ryan's mother laughed.

 

And Ryan couldn't believe she was laughing again.

 

“So what was the color of my son?” They had all moved from the kitchen table to the living room where Geoff sipped beer, Gavin was curled up on his lap eating brownies, Michael was laying across jack's lap and Ryan sat on the couch across from his mom and Ray was curled up on his lap with his DS - Gavin had snuck it for him - and his mother was stitch crossing.

“Blue.” Gavin said.

“Just like his eyes.” Michael added and jack hummed in agreement. 

“We got to see the sky for the first time.” Geoff sighed happily taking another sip.

“That is so sweet! how did you manage to touch him? He always covered up?” his mother asked and Geoff laughed knowing where this was going.

“he bloody dropped me!” Gavin protested and Ryan sighed.

“I wasn’t expecting to see color.” Ryan defended.

“Ryan was going to carry Gavin to his bed when they touched and Ryan dropped him.” Gavin explained. 

“It bloody hurt.” Gavin pouted and Geoff messed with his hair. 

“stop complaining, he almost shot me.” Ray mumbled and everyone looked over at him.

“i wasn’t going to shoot you! i just wanted to scare you off…” He mumbled.

“Well i hurt Ryan.” Michael said. "dumped coffee on him.”

“Ryan.” His mother suddenly spoke up. “What's your favorite color?” She asked and everyone shut up and turned to Ryan to see his answer. The room was dead silent and Ryan tapped his chin.

“I don’t have one.” He finally decided. “I love them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> About the bonus: I was tired and got a little bit carried away. Hope you liked the idiots talking to Ryans mom!


End file.
